


Fate Brought Us Together

by Kaseymai



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseymai/pseuds/Kaseymai
Summary: Micheal moved from his home town, from wich he lived his entire life, to a completly different place. he ends up liking it there more than he realised.





	1. "A fresh start"

MIcheal walked into his new house bored out if his mind. Ran upsairs to his room where there was nothing but boxes and his bed infront of his window perfectly centered. His parents knew he would go crazy if no. he just threw his bag on the floor and jumped on his bed to scroll through his phone.

 

His room was rather large. it was the second largest out of the 4;his parents got the largest, of course, but his still had a walk in wardrobe and an on suite. He was fairly happy with it. He'd be happyier if it was in London rather than Oxford though. Pulling out his phone he looked through his contacts to find his best friend's. Calum Hood. He moved away from him, his best friend, someone he couldn't see life without because his dad got a new job. He was forced to move away. He could still see Calum but he had to get the train from his house. He was not happy. He and Calum met in Preschool and they were practically joined at the hip. They did evrything together. They dreamed of their soulmates together. What they wanted their personalities to be like, who would meet who's first, how they would meet them and so many other things. They played music together, cried tigether, laughed together and all the things that made a best friend. Their familys lived right next to eachother so it was only a matter of time until they were best friends.

 

"Cal?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"I've missed you, when are you comming to visit?"

"It's been two days!" Micheal knew it was his sarcastic tone but he could hear the devistation in his voice. He could hear the yearning to be back around his best friend.

"We've never been more than a week without eachother, wherever you go I go."

"Listen Mikey, I'll be there in a few weeks. You know that. As soon as this school term ends I'll be on the next train to yours. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just strange to hear your voice over the phone. We're never not with each other. We normally sleep in each others beds and it's just strange. You're the only brother I've ever known." Being an only child Calum really was the only brother he ever had.

"I know. Trust me I know. I hate this as much as you do." Micheal seriously doubts that, Micheal knows nobody. "but time will go so quickly it'll be as though you never left? I've got to go but I'll talk to you in a few, love you Mikey"

"Love you Cal"

 

Micheal puts his phone down and starts to unpack his boxes. Or at least th ones he cal. He puts his bathroom stuff, tooth paste, tooth brush etc, and his bedding onto his bed. Sets an alarm on his phone for tomorrow and carries on doing the 'moving in things' around his room.

 

He is hating it.

 

He hates not giggling with his friend about all the ridiculous things he has. His band posters. He knows Calum has the same ones at home. He goes downstairs to see nobody home and just a note on the kitchen side 'Dads and work and I'm just getting things from the office, there's money on the side to grab a pizza. You'll have do drive ans they don't do home stopps. love you mum x'. And with that Micheak looks up where to get his pizza from, puts his headphones in and drives to the closest pizzza place.

 

*

 

When he gets there he sees the most gorgeous boy he has every seen in his life. He surrounded by three other boys talking and enjoying life. He has the most beautiful and brightest blue eyes Micheal has ever seen. He's tall, very tall to be exact. Beautiful blond locks. He's laughing. Micheal can't hear what from becasue blink playing in his ears. Loudly, probably loud enough from him to hear and then it's his turn to order.

 

He pauses his music and orders a large margarita pizza to go. With that he pays and sits down to wait for his order. Only  few seats behind the group he decides to turn down his music and only play it through one ear so he can hear them talking. 

 

He can hear the group talking about soulmates and with that he can feel his tattoo, a penguin with crazy bright red hair because that was Micheals favorite hair and he's assuming his mate likes penguins, flutter? Micheal wonders if thats the right word to describe what he's feeling but it has to be. That's the only thing that makes sense. From what he can hear their names are Luke, Ashton,Louis and Harry.

 

Louis and Harry are soulmates with matching tattoos on their chests. the actual tattoo he didnt catch. Luke and Ashton havent met their mates yet but they really want to because Louis and Harry won't stop rubbing it in their faces.

 

Just as Micheal is getting comfortable and enjoyng the conversation he's hearing his order has arrived and it's time for him to take his leave. He grabs the pizza, thanks the people and leaves without looking back.

 

When he gets home he turns the T.V on, slumps on the sofa and enjoys his pizza. Well he'd call it more of 'inhaling it' but thats besides the point. He loves it. With that he brushes his teeth and changes into boxers and a T-shirt and goes to bed. His parents are home so they can clean his mess. He doesn't care because he's pissed and them for making him move. He goes to bed, puts his phone on charge and decides to text Calum.

 

**Calum :)**

 

**Hey dude, just got back from getting pizza and almost ordered half and hald like normal. Can't wait to see you in a few weeks.**

 

**Love you, Micheal x**

 

With that he gets under his quilt and goes to sleep. 


	2. A new day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheals firstday of school. It doesn't go how he planned it.

_Buzz....Buzzzz....Buzzzz_

 

 

Micheal woke up to his phone going off. He turned it off and sat up in his bed too see bright light seeping through his window. He forgets how big his house is, it's massive to be perfectly honest. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 of which are on suite, 2 offices, 2 living rooms, a dining room and a few other rooms of which Micheal has no idea of the purpose being. He knows there is a swimming pool, why when he is in freezing cold England he will never know but it has cool brightly coloured lights, a jacuzzi, steam room and another 30 acres of land. He has a garage where all of his music stuff belongs but he is just reluctant to see it knowng that he would have to plau alone. he never normally played alone with Calum so it would be a very umusual expirience to say the least.

 

He changes into black skinny jeans, a band T-shirt and a hoodie because England is cold. He is extreamly lucky at the fact that his school is one of the only schools is England that doesn't have a school uniform therefore he can just wear clothes he is comfortable in. He runs downstairs to eat his breakfast followed by kissing his mum on the cheek. his dad is  nowhere to be seen, what a surprise. Brushes his teeth and grabs his school back and then jumping in his white Range Rover. It has a beautiful extirior and intirior. He jumps in, turns on the heated seats, turns his music on an heads out to school.

 

He knows where he is going because he had a look around with the headmastr in the holidays to check everything out. He walks into his schol to get the 'new school greet' and gets shown to his first class. First is English with a teacher he didn't catch the name of but he couldm't really care less. He is in one of those moods where he would much rather hybernate and just play games all day and eat pizza bt he can't so he just runs on autopilot. In all honesty that him most days but he doesn't care at all. He gets his leaning done and can retain infomation like that just fine, thank you very much.

 

He sees one of the boys from the pizzeria. Was it Louis? Or Ashton? Again, he doesn't care. He decides to sit in the back of the class out of site so h can just geton with writing music. They are doing Shakespear so even more of a reason to just get on with writing music because he already knows pretty much everything and anything about him and his plays and the opinions on them and blah blah blah. Despite it not being very puck rock he finds it relaxing to learn about Shakespear but he has better things to do.

 

Halfway through the lesson the teacher says she'll be gone for a few mintues as she has something she needs to do before she continues with the lesson thats when two boys walk over to him. One of which being the one he first saw in the pizza place and again walking into lesson but he doesn't know the other two.

"Hey, I saw you at the getting pizza the other day. I was with my boys" he says very enthusiastically.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but its way to early in the morning for that kind of exitement, could you tone it down a little?" Micheal says in a polite but sarcastic way. A bit of light banter you coud say.

"I like this guy" one of them pipes up "I'm Liam, the one you met is Ashton and thats Niall" he said as he outstreched his hand for Micheal to shake.

"Micheal" he said as he took Liams hand with a smile.

"What have you got next?" Ashton says, calmer this time bu still happily, as he reaches his hand out to see Micheals time table.

Micheal obliges as he passed over the sheet of paper he unfurled from his pocket. Thats when Ashton notices his tattoo. He looked up at Niall and Liam smirking. Micheal is busy trying not to fall asleep so he doesn't notice. Did he mention it was like 9am? Way too early to be doing anything ther than sleeping but that's life.

"You've got music with me and Luke. You might remember him from the pizza place? Tall, blond. Really, really loud. Like really loud" he states with a chuckle. "I'll walk with you at the end os this if you want to?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great thanks"

"Antime, I've got a feeling you'll be sticking around" Ashton says, with a smirk again. Micheal is confused at this point. Very confused.

 

The teacher walks back in and ushers the boys back to their seats. This is when Ash, Niall and Liam kept looking back at him throughout the remander if the lesson after they've talked about something all smirking about something Micheal didn't catch.

 

At this point Micheal is freezing so he pulls his hoodie over his hands and shoves them in his pockets. Shivering and teeth chatterinnnng. Why this teacher refuses to turn the heating on Micheal will never know.

 

End of lesson, finally, Micheal packs his stuff and walks out the door. Shivering still, to see Ashton saying goodbyt to Niall and Liam as they head through the corridoors.

"Cold?" Ashton mutters with a smile as he sees Micheal.

"Freezing, now where are we going?" Once again teeth chattering and shivering. Fuck anybody who could like this weather. He seriously regrets not bringing another jacket.

"This way" Ashton says with his hand pointed out towards the door to head to a different block.

"Fucking hell, is there not a warmer way we can go to get there? One that doesn't require going outside prefrebly?"

"Sorry by friend, if you want to go to music you must bare the consiquences."

 

To that Micheal just huffs.

 

Ashton leads the way. The school grounds are rather beautiful; there are trees everywhere and it has very modern buildings. It's peaceful, Micheal just wishes Calum was here.

"So where you from?"

"Hm? Oh London. I moved here 'cos my dad got a new job." He states with an eye roll.

With that Ashton just smiles and says "I think your'e ging to like it here.".

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and walking to the complete opposite side of the school and Micheal freezing his ass off they fiannly get there. That's when Micheal sees the hot guy from the pizza place, Luke? He carrys on walking at their leisurly pace when Ashton sprints to Luke and Luke the same and collide into a hug. Micheal just walks being remineded thats how he and Calum act.

 

When they break apart patting eachothers backs Ashton turns to Micheal. "Luke, Micheal. Micheal, Luke." Luke reaches out his hand to Micheal and he takes hit. His hand still covered in his jumper because it's like -1 degrees centergrade and fuck anyone who says otherwise.

"C'mon. Lets get inside before this one freezes to death." Ashton says as Luke takes his hand back. Still lingering with Michals though. Luke doesn't think hes seen anybody as gorgeous as the one standing infront of him. Luke just smiles as he puts his arm around Ashon and Micheal as he drags them both inside. Ashton grabs the door with a bow whilst Luke just courtsey's and then they are all laughing and their ridiculessness.

 

Micheal just gapes at all the music equipment. "That good eh?" Luke says seeing Micheals face with a smirk. This room is a lot warmer that the others so Micheal unborrows his hands from his jumper and puts his hand in his jean pockets exposing his tattoo that only Ashton notices as he'd been keeping a close eye on it. Luke keeps his covered with a ring so even if Michea looked he wouldn't have seen that they have the exact same tattoo in the exact same place. That means those two are Soulmates.

 

They all sit down with Ashton in the middle. The teacher walks in, again Micheal doesn't notice until she says " chat amongst yourselves quietly whilst i get things ready for today.".

 

Micheal just carries on admiring the room whilst Ashton turns to Luke. "Dude" He whisper shouts trying not to let Micheal notice "he's got the same tatto as you on his thumb!"

Luke just looks and Micheals hands in his lap as he nods. "Fuck, don't tell him; I want to be the one to." He says kind of panic stricken but is happy at the beauty he has got "tell the others to keep their mouths shut as well, would you?"

"Yeah, of course, just talk to him, from what I can tell he is cool. He is sarcastic and practically told me to shut up because was being too loud" he says gigglng.

 

Luke just smiles fondly at that. He never wanted to meet his soulmate because he was afraid he'd fuck it all up, but now, he's ready.

 

The three boys talk amongst themselves, Ashton secretly texting the groupchat telling evryone too keep their mouths shut on the whole soulmate thing as the eacher walks in and starts talking through the lesson plans. First things first is introdictions. That goes quickly before it's Lukes turn and he explains he plays guitar, has been for years, sings and loves the punl rocl genre. Loves Good Charlotte and Micheal can't get enough of him. The way he gets exited about talking about things he likes. His hand gestures and Micheal loves it. He doesn't know what it is and he completly forgets about the tattoo and just feels like he's fallen in love. He has butterflies everytime Luke exagerates a word or throws his hand up or gets the glint in his eye when he gets excited.

 

Before he knows it Luke stopps talking and he hears Ashton talking about drumming or something. He's not really paying attention because he is still taking all of Luke in. He can't get enough of him. His beautiful rosy lips, his cute button nose, his sharp jawline, his breathtaking blue eyes. His big hands that should be wrapped around his-"Micheal"

 

Thats when he snapps out of his daydream and realises it's his turn to speak. "I... uh, I play the guitar, Ummm I sing, I used to play with my best mate Calum until unruly hours on our electric guitars just doing covers of songs we love. That was before I moved and yeah."

 

To that the teacher just sends him a sympathetic smile before the next person starts speaking.

 

After they're told to get into groups between themselves and go into a practice room and get ready to do a cover of a song, Ashton and Luke _claim_ Micheal before grabbing instruments and going to a practice room. Luke and Micheal on an acoustic guitr and Ashton on a cajon doing a cover of teenage dirtbag including all of them singing. It works out really well, especially with Luke and Micheal constantly giving fond looks over at eachother and unintentionally mirroring.

*

After a few lessons that he ended up sharing with Luke, Ashton,Liam or Niall he made his way to lunch with Liam. Liam insisting that he sit with the group. Micheal agrees and walks over to a table where a group of boys are sitting in the hall. What he can assume are Harry and Louis making out necause he recognises him from the other day. Luke talking to everyone else about not saying anoything to "Michal, Liam. Where have you two been?" Luke chimed.

"We had to walk herefrom maths, that is quite a bit away, mate". Liam says with a smirk knowing that they arranged them to go the long wat to he can talk ot the others.

 

Micheal is shoved in a seat inbetween Luke and some guy called Zayn. He thinks, he isn't totally sure. He has worked out that most of them have found their soulmates apart from Ashton and Luke. Luke's nervous to meet his (even though he already has, Micheal just doesn't know) and Ashto isreall excited. Zayn is with Liam, they found a while ago as did Louis and Harry as well as Niall and Hailee. To whom he hasn't talked much just because he has found Luke so captivating in everything he says. He never knew everybodys plan to kind of push the two together though, how could he? They were extreamly sneaky about it. Either that or he was completly oblivious to the fondness from everyone when they saw the pair spaking as if nobody else existed.

 

MIcheal learned Luke has two older brothers, Micheal was infact older than Luke, his awful jokes, that he was infact bisexual (to which Micheal was very happy about to say least). his favourite namds and all about his friendship with Ashton. To which he was very jealous about and Luke, the sly fucker, knew because he felt it throughhis tattoo. It felt like it was being carved off of him from how jealous Micheal already was. It made him chuckle as he rubbed his thumb along it hoping that Micheal could feel he touch.

 

The end of lunch came before they even realised. He went to his final lesson, with Luke, thank God, and he exchanged numbers with everyone on the table and he agreed to meet them at the lake after school? He had no idea. He was going to ask Luke about it in class. They sat next to eachother and didn't pay attention to the lesson at all. Just in their own bubble talking and talking. It was a very nice school day to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos in this. If i wanted to correct anthing I had to rewrite everything and I just couldn't be bothered to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got deleted. i had a few things I needed to change and redo before I could carry on. As I am from England and so are the One Direction boys I have written it fron here. since 5sos did live in London it can just work around that. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
